Atonement
by 1twistedgirl
Summary: Enishi has already declared his plans for Jinchuu at the Kamiya Dojo, but he feels that Tomoe wants revenge in the meantime. Can Enishi fulfill her request, or will Kenshin force him to open his eyes and heart? Yaoi Enishi x Kenshin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the awesome characters, nor do I make any money from the writing of this story.

**Author's Note:** This is my interpretation of the way things _could've_ gone after Enishi and Kenshin's fateful encounter on the bridge (Vol. 19, part 163) in the Jinchuu arc. ^_~

**Warning:** YAOI! This fic contains m/m relationships and m/m sex in future chapters. Please don't read if you are offended by such things.

**Chapter One**

Kenshin nervously scanned the dim interior of the dilapidated shack that Enishi had led him to. What was this place? It appeared as though nobody had lived here in quite some time, being devoid of anything save a few pieces of broken furniture strewn about. Pale sunlight streamed through the doorway and a small front window, casting an eerie haze through the veil of dust motes. Kenshin admonished himself for being so foolish as to mistake Enishi's silence for a willingness to listen to his explanation of the tragic events of Tomoe's death. Now it appeared as though Enishi had something else in mind. Why had Enishi allowed him to follow him beyond the edge of town? This deserted hovel, partially obscured by a thicket of dead trees, sat at the end of an old, desolate trail. Why hadn't Enishi assaulted him along the way—or even back at the bridge where they'd only just earlier crossed paths for the first time in eleven years? The bundle the man carried on his back was definitely a sword, Kenshin had decided. So why hadn't he drawn it yet?

Kenshin's thoughts were interrupted by Enishi's abrupt demand.

"Give me your sword!" Enishi repeated, glowering with contempt at his nemesis. He remained in the far corner of the room, in the shadows. He didn't want to get too close. Not yet.

"That isn't necessary. I have no desire to harm you," Kenshin replied calmly.

Enishi scoffed at those words. "As if you could!" he snapped spitefully. He thrust out his hand expecting the man to relinquish his weapon without further delay.

Kenshin shot him a wary look, before reluctantly removing his sheathed sakabatou and tossing it to him. He couldn't see Enishi's eyes, but he felt his piercing glare. He watched Enishi hurl the weapon aside with disgust.

"Enishi," Kenshin began sincerely, then stopped talking when the younger man removed his own mysterious long sword from where it rested, slung over his back. He breathed a small sigh of relief when the sword was tossed aside to lie near his own. He wanted to avoid a physical confrontation at all cost. His relief was short-lived, however, when Enishi stepped from the shadows. As a former assassin, Kenshin immediately recognized this bloodthirsty glare of a man ready to kill. Explaining the truth to Enishi would be impossible with the man in this state of mind.

Enishi, shaking with rage, stared down at the slight frame of the red-haired assassin that had killed so many, including his beloved sister. He'd only allowed Kenshin to follow him because Tomoe's smile had assured him that this was the right thing to do; the right place to lead Battousai since he seemed willing to pursue him. But what did she want him to do now that her killer was here? Although his own plans for Jinchuu had already been carefully laid out and were set to begin in ten days, it seemed Tomoe wished to give her murderer a small preview of his imminent destruction. And Enishi wanted nothing more than to keep his precious sister smiling.

Beneath Enishi's hateful stare, Kenshin cringed inside, remembering the painful memories of the day that Tomoe died. Overwhelming guilt stifled each breath. Even after eleven years, he'd immediately recognized this man as Tomoe's brother. Despite the shocking, snow-white hair, his features still very much resembled his sister's—but now he wore small, dark, round-framed glasses and Chinese garb. His glasses only partially concealed his menacing turquoise eyes. No longer a scrawny child, Enishi loomed a good six inches over him with a very formidable physique. Kenshin had often times wondered what had happened to Tomoe's little brother. And here he was, completely grown and ready to crush him. Kenshin knew he deserved every ounce of the man's hatred, especially after Enishi had only just earlier, on the bridge, described how he'd suffered in the streets of Shanghai as a child following his sister's death.

"Punish me however you deem fit," Kenshin finally uttered, resigning himself to whatever Enishi had in mind. "But please, leave the others—"

"Don't speak!" Enishi spat as he grabbed Kenshin by the throat and yanked him off the floor. "You don't fool me, Battousai! Your pathetic wanderer act may have your friends deceived, but I know the atrocities you're capable of!" He furiously shook the man. "You stole the only person I ever cared about!"

Kenshin's gaze remained stoic as his throat constricted more each second beneath Enishi's iron grip. Small choking sounds escaped as he gasped for air, but he made no attempt to defend himself. Perhaps dying like this would appease his late wife's little brother. He certainly hoped so.

But just when Kenshin thought he was about to lose consciousness, Enishi threw him back, where he landed on the floor with a dull thud. Kenshin coughed and sputtered as he rubbed his neck. Panting for breath, he looked up questioningly.

Enishi had sagged to his knees, his fists clenched at the sides of his head. "Sister...," he hissed in obvious agony, visibly shaking. "What is it you want me to do?" His eyelids clenched shut, his mouth twisted into an expression of sheer anguish as he searched for his sister's intentions. Perhaps she wanted him to physically humiliate her killer, make him feel weak and defenseless...just as Enishi had felt when he'd seen his sister slaughtered right before his eyes, her blood splattered across the white snow.

Kenshin stared, slack-jawed at the man. Enishi exuded so much pain. There had to be some way to help Tomoe's little brother. That's what she would want. And even though nothing would ever bring Tomoe back, he had to try to help Enishi cope with his grief somehow. He was prepared to accept Enishi's vengeance, but he needed to get Enishi to focus his rage solely on him, and leave the others be. Still massaging his sore neck, he rose to his feet, but Enishi was over him in a flash, his teeth gritted with restrained fury.

Kenshin didn't move nor avert his gaze. He was fully aware of how strong Enishi must've grown over these past years. Not just anyone would have the ability to rise through the ranks of the Chinese Mafia so quickly. He was obviously intelligent and an excellent strategist to have planned all of the aspects of these recent attacks–even supplying Shishio's battleship, Rengoku. There was no doubt that Enishi's influence was far-reaching. And most of all, he was tenacious.

"Strip!" Enishi ordered. He wanted to humiliate this man, to please Tomoe.

After a moment's pause, Kenshin reluctantly lowered his gaze and began to undress. He glanced up to Enishi as he untied his hakama, wondering if Enishi seriously wanted him to continue. But the man still glared down at him with his arms folded across his chest. Kenshin wondered if this would be the end of his life. His warrior instincts told him to lunge for his sakabatou, but he instantly dismissed the thought. He knew that he deserved whatever Enishi had in store for him.

Enishi saw Kenshin's eyes dart to his sakabatou. His lips curled into a grin. There was no way he was going to let Battousai near his weapon. "Don't even think about it!" Enishi snarled. "Back up!"

Kenshin did as he was told. The chilly air bit at his exposed skin. He did not falter as he took several steps back. Still, he remained silent.

Enishi grumbled with disdain to think that this scrawny man was such a renowned assassin. His critical gaze raked over the swordsman. How could his sister have managed to live with this man for as long as she did without being killed sooner? Up close like this he appeared more slight, even though Enishi could see his toned muscles. This was no god! "Heavenly Justice!" he scoffed. "You aren't worthy of such words! You're nothing without your sword!" he snarled, backhanding Kenshin with a force that sent him staggering backwards a few steps.

"If only my sister had seen you naked like this, she would've—"

Kenshin quickly looked away upon hearing those words, his cheek red hot from Enishi's smack.

Enishi's heart lurched, horror-stricken. He grabbed a fistful of Kenshin's hair and snarled, "Did my sister see you naked?"

Enishi's blood boiled when Kenshin didn't reply. Oh, God. Had his beloved sister been soiled by this monster's touch? His face contorted with fury. "Answer me, Battousai! Tell me now or I'll destroy everything and everyone you know tonight! I'll bring down a wrath upon this city that will be rivaled only by Hell itself!"

Kenshin still didn't answer, but his expression and silence made the truth painfully clear. Enishi gasped and shoved Kenshin back, his face pale with terror. He stumbled backward, tripping over a piece of broken wood as his mind reeled. His back slammed against the far wall and he crumpled to the floor, staring incredulously at Kenshin. _Tomoe?_ "Is this true?" he rasped to his sister's smiling apparition.

Enishi trembled, squeezing his eyes shut for a few moments. "Are you sure that's what you want?" he finally whispered to her with disbelief. His sister's gentle smile assured him. He now realized what he'd have to do to avenge her. This must've been why Tomoe had led them here. Yes, he knew what he needed to do.

Kenshin warily took a step forward. Again, Enishi seemed to be having some sort of breakdown; speaking to an invisible person. _Tomoe_, Kenshin discerned. If only Enishi would let him explain how much he and Tomoe had loved each other, then perhaps her brother could find happiness again. But before he could move any closer, Enishi leapt to his feet, his reddened face strained.

To Kenshin's surprise, Enishi snatched the sakabatou from the floor and threw it at him.

"Get dressed!" he growled, turning away. "If you really want a chance to save your friends, meet me here tomorrow afternoon. Alone. Ten days from today, I will exact my revenge against those closest to you at the Kamiya Dojo. You have nine days to change my mind," he lied. He glanced back over his shoulder. "Oh, and if you don't come...well...use your imagination." A twisted grin crept across his face.

Without a word, Kenshin dressed and took his leave. He had much to think about.

After Kenshin had gone, Enishi picked up his sword and made sure the rope that looped around beneath the hilt, where it met the cloth-covered sheath, was still taut. He slung the weapon over his left shoulder and wound the other end of the rope around his left hand until his hand rested against his chest. "Tomoe," he whispered. "I promise to make him suffer." Her phantom smiled in reply. His heart ached. If only she were still alive so he could hug her, hold her in his arms...stroke her hair...kiss her... His tormented eyes filled with tears. "I love you so much, Tomoe..." Why hadn't she just left with him when he'd gone to fetch her from the countryside that fateful day? He would've given her anything and everything she could've wanted. Anything. Instead, Battousai's sword had ended his happiness and his sister's life with one single brutal slash. And Battousai was going to pay.

Kenshin trudged back to town in a daze, both heart and body heavy with guilt. He had a lot of explaining to do to Kaoru and the others about his past. They already knew he'd been an assassin, but what would they think upon learning he'd killed his own wife? A wife he had loved so very much. A wave of fear washed over him. Would they ever look at him the same again?

Kenshin's hand absent-mindedly gripped the hilt of his sakabatou. He would return to the shack the next afternoon, he decided. But he wouldn't tell Kaoru and the others about it. Perhaps there was still a chance to change Enishi's mind, and Kenshin was willing to try anything that would spare his friends from Enishi's revenge–a revenge that only he, alone, deserved.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading and hopefully giving this story a chance! This is my second fanfic–my first for RK–and I'm so excited! ^_^ I've wanted to do an Enishi/Kenshin fic for a long time now. This is my favorite pairing in RK, and nearly an impossible one to find fics for, so I'm very nervous about posting this story! Hopefully I can do them justice. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the awesome characters, nor do I make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter Two**

Enishi glanced out the doorway of the old shack, scanning the distance for his nemesis. Still, there was no sign of the pint-sized assassin. He muttered his dissatisfaction. He hadn't even considered the prospect of Battousai not returning. He'd merely assumed the man would show up for the sake of pride if nothing else. He snorted at the man's apparent cowardice, but decided to wait a little longer in case he did show up.

Enishi paced the dank, musky-smelling room looking for somewhere to sit. Just when he'd finally decided to sit against the far wall, he noticed a flicker of movement near the doorway. A wicked smile spread across his face when the assassin entered the room. He jumped to his feet, his pulse racing with excitement. His enemy's forlorn expression brought him instant gratification. He was going to enjoy tormenting this man!

Kenshin heaved a deep sigh. His return to the shack had been a long walk and given him far too much time to reminisce about the revelations of the previous day. Enishi's sudden appearance had rocked him to the core. His mind was still on Kaoru and the others, and how last night, beneath the stars, he'd confessed to them the sins of his past. Their long silence when he'd finished attested to their shock. And now, emotionally drained, he was again facing the man who hated him most; a man who had dedicated much of his life planning vengeance.

From the shadows of the far side of the room, Enishi wasted no time motioning for the man's sword. Kenshin wordlessly complied. Enishi set the sword aside. However, this time, Enishi didn't remove his own.

"Don't look at me! Turn around!" Enishi ordered. He was surprised when Kenshin didn't protest and obediently turned his back to Enishi.

Enishi's body was electrified with the anticipation of putting his plan into action. He would do Tomoe proud and humiliate this man to tears. He would break him; body and spirit. After all, the monster had asked what he could do to atone. Now he could suffer. And when he couldn't take any more suffering, he would endure more. No punishment was enough–nothing would bring Tomoe back!

Kenshin felt Enishi close the distance between them. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck. Filled with dread, Kenshin dared not turn around.

Enishi's breathing quickened. He grabbed Kenshin's long hair, where it was tied at the nape of his neck, and yanked his head back—glaring as he loomed over him. "Do you want to save that girl you live with?" he growled, visibly startling Kenshin with the sudden movement and disruption of silence. When Kenshin tried to nod, Enishi pushed him. "Then take off your clothes!" he commanded.

"E...Enishi, this won't solve anything," Kenshin stammered. "There's got to be another..."

"TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES!"

Kenshin swallowed dryly. This again? Without further objection, he carefully removed his clothing–beginning with his fuchsia kimono and white hakama and piled them neatly at his feet. Naked and vulnerable, he tried to remain calm, but Enishi's heavy breathing made him uneasy. Obviously their close proximity to one another was agitating the younger man. He could almost feel Enishi's hatred searing his back.

Enishi's lips curled into a snarl as he lifted his hands to the back of Kenshin's neck. How easy it'd be to rip this man to pieces right then with his bare hands. But Tomoe wanted Battousai to suffer, so Enishi managed to squelch his simmering rage...for now.

Kenshin's eyes widened when he heard the unmistakable swoosh of Enishi's clothing falling to the floor. But he couldn't ascertain exactly what had been removed. Even worse, there were the soft metallic clinks of the man's sword being adjusted. What was happening? His stomach fluttered anxiously. Was Enishi planning to...fuck him?

Enishi deftly unwound the rope from the hilt of his sword. He let the sword drop to the floor beside his cape and orange, long-sleeved Chinese shirt. Wearing only his black, sleeveless undershirt and orange pants, he was ready to begin.

Kenshin gasped when Enishi jerked his hands behind his back and bound his wrists with the rope. He grimaced as the rope was cinched tight. And still, Enishi said nothing. But Kenshin could hear the man's excitement in his heavy breaths. A sudden shove sent Kenshin tumbling to the floor, where he landed on his knees and face. He turned his head to the side, his cheek smashed against the cool dirt floor. He tried to ignore the taste of blood now filling his mouth. His cheeks heated with the realization that his naked butt was thrust up in the air and there was nothing he could do about it.

Kenshin couldn't see Enishi, but he felt his gaze. He tried to crane his neck to locate the man, but with his hands bound behind his back, there wasn't much he could do but lie there helpless. Enishi's silence was unnerving.

Enishi stared down at the assassin in this shameful position; his knees spread hip-distance wide, ass up, and face down into the dirt floor. This was just as Enishi had imagined, only now he couldn't move. His body was frozen. His thoughts went immediately to Tomoe. Her smile reassured him.

Kenshin tried to remain as still as possible which was quite difficult to do with his face ground into the floor in such a way. His body was tense, on high alert for Enishi's next move. He nearly jumped when he felt fingers touch on the back of his thigh. But they were immediately yanked away–almost as though burned by something hot. He thought he'd heard a faint gasp, too.

Enishi cradled his hand to his chest, his brow furrowed. He hadn't expected Battousai's skin to be so warm and soft, but rather cold and rough as a reptile's–the way he'd always imagined. He hoped Kenshin hadn't noticed his clumsy reaction. He didn't understand why touching this monster's skin was so difficult. He'd planned this all down to a tee. He was going to force the man to strip and proceed to torment him sexually. Simple. But in reality, the plan was easier said than done. He'd never before touched another person in this manner–out of lust or otherwise. He'd never had time for any such intimacy. Avenging Tomoe's death had been his only thought; not sex or other pleasures. But regardless, he'd made a promise to Tomoe that he had to keep, no matter how difficult.

Enishi reached to touch Kenshin, but his trembling hand froze before he could. His lips pursed with suppressed fury as he grew increasingly frustrated with himself and the situation at hand. He wasn't going to be bested by this piece of shit assassin! With a growl, he snatched the man's bound wrists and yanked him up to his knees. If he couldn't touch the man, then he'd force the man to touch him!

"You want to atone, Battousai?" he bellowed, his voice thick with fury. "Then make me believe it!" He violently spun the man toward him. His eyes burned into Kenshin who was on his knees, now looking up at him with utter shock. Enishi smirked as he untied the sash that held his pants up. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and cruelly speculated what Battousai would do next.

Kenshin quickly turned his head to the side as his face was met with Enishi's now-naked lower torso. His heart thumped wildly. What the hell was Enishi doing? No, this wasn't right. This isn't what he'd agreed to. He wriggled his wrists a bit behind his back, but the rope was too tight. He was stuck. He considered simply refusing. He didn't appreciate being mocked like this. His offer to make amends had been sincere.

"Changed your mind?" Enishi taunted. "Your friends must not be important to you after all." His smile broadened when Kenshin looked up at him again, anger burning in his gaze. Enishi chuckled.

"If I do this...will you leave the others alone? Will you call off your cohorts?" Kenshin asked somberly. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, Enishi, but..."

"I said you had nine days to change my mind!" Enishi snapped impatiently. "And now, after today, you have eight! Time is precious, so you'd better make good use of it, Battousai!"

Kenshin let his gaze fall to Enishi's crotch. His cheeks heated. The man's size was larger than he'd expected. He eyed Enishi's face and was met with the same look of cruel amusement. With a heavy heart, Kenshin licked his lips and proceeded to take Enishi's jutting cock into his mouth.

Enishi's grin faded with this unfamiliar and unexpected sensation. The wet warmth of Battousai's mouth was not supposed to feel...pleasant? A shiver ran up his spine. This was supposed to be Battousai's punishment! Dammit! How was Battousai supposed to feel demeaned when Enishi grew harder by the second in response? Enishi hadn't even considered how this type of sexual contact would feel. He'd merely assumed that he was impervious to sexual pleasure, just as he was with everything else, save the love for his sister and his immense hatred for the man who killed her. But now his trembling body attested to his mistake.

"I'm unimpressed, Battousai!" Enishi tried his best to defeat the quiver in his voice. But that was a lie, because never before had he been this aroused. _Tomoe..._ He gritted his teeth as he tried to focus on his sister. Anger was building almost as fast as the need in his groin.

Kenshin was slightly surprised at how fast the man's cock had become engorged. Now, it was all he could do to fit it in his mouth. Because his arms were still bound, he clumsily swayed toward the man every so often, forcing more of the man down his throat. He gasped for breath whenever he got the chance. Overwhelming guilt and sadness tugged at his chest. Every moment spent with Enishi was a reminder of not only Tomoe's death, but the stolen happiness of her brother. If only Enishi would let him explain that this kind of thing wouldn't ease his pain. Kenshin refused to give up hope.

Enishi bit his lower lip as he watched the assassin suck him off. His body trembled violently, or at least it felt like it was. He struggled to control his erratic breathing. He should've been smug at the realization that his most hated enemy was forced to serve him on his knees. Somehow, he didn't feel victorious. He tried to concentrate on his hate. But each time the warm smoothness of Kenshin's mouth enveloped his flesh, he nearly lost himself. How long could he hold back when the man's every muffled groan on his shaft only intensified the heat in the pit of his stomach?

Realizing that he was quickly losing control, Enishi began to panic. What could he do? This was his sworn enemy's mouth! He wasn't supposed to come in his enemy's mouth, he told himself—not if he wanted to maintain dominance. He couldn't let Battousai know he felt pleasure from this!

With a fierce growl, Enishi shoved Kenshin back. "That's enough!" He tried to suppress his heavy breaths, or at least try to pass it off as anger. But his body was on fire. He had to have release! He forced Kenshin onto his stomach and dropped to his knees behind him.

"Did you touch my sister like this, you filthy piece of shit?" he spat with contempt. His blood boiled, his body ached, and his mind spun all at the same time. His breaths were ragged as he kneed Kenshin's legs apart.

"I asked you a question!" Enishi repeated, panting. "Did you touch my sister like this?"

"No!" Kenshin gasped, his face mashed into the dirt floor. "I never touched Tomoe in anger like this! I loved—"

"Never touched her in anger?" Enishi's voice rose hysterically. His eyes blazed. "You fucking killed her! I saw you do it!" He grabbed the man's hips, his fingertips digging into the man's flesh. Had this body taken Tomoe's innocence? Well then Enishi would take back her purity by fucking this man! He tightened his hold on Kenshin.

Kenshin winced. Enishi's grip was painful. He knew what was coming next and he braced himself for the pain. He thought of Tomoe's sweet smile and soft voice—and the fragrance of plum blossoms. _I'm sorry, Tomoe..._

Enishi's ragged breaths filled his nostrils, but he didn't move. This was too easy, he stalled. He grabbed Kenshin's wrists and hastily untied them. He wanted a fight. He wanted Kenshin to know his strength one on one. "Fight me!" he goaded. "Resist!"

Kenshin refused. He could bear this as long as the others were spared. He must make amends to Tomoe's brother however he could.

"Then this is for my sister!" Enishi snarled. He spit into the palm of his hand and spread the saliva onto his rigid cock. He grabbed the man's hips and thrust into him. _Oh God, Tomoe..._ He'd finally done it. His breaths quavered as he plunged into the man again. Kenshin made no movements to resist as Enishi had hoped he would.

A tormented groan escaped Kenshin's lips each time Enishi moved inside him. His body ached in protest. His fingers clawed into the dirt floor as he cried out his brother-in-law's name—eyes watering as each thrust jarred his small body. The first sexual contact he'd had in thirteen years, and it was like this? This was all wrong! He was supposed to be helping Enishi, but now things were only going to get worse.

Enishi was unrelenting as his fury took hold of him. His body burned. The intensity of this unfamiliar tight heat was almost too much to handle. He never thought his hatred for Battousai could translate into the fervent lust he felt at that moment. Already, he knew he was about to come.

"Does it hurt?" Enishi sneered. "Then beg me to stop!" Enishi wanted to hear the man's cries of pain, but was denied any such pleas for mercy.

Enishi lunged forward to press his chest against Kenshin's back to still him. He hooked his elbows below Kenshin's armpits so he could grasp the man's shoulders as he fucked him. With his mouth so close to Kenshin's ear, he couldn't resist whispering a few crude taunts. Even after he came, he didn't want to stop. But in the back of his mind, an unsettling feeling began to stir; a feeling he didn't recognize.

He pulled away from Kenshin and looked down at the man with disgust. But his frown dissipated when he noticed the man's shaking body. His heart skipped a beat. Had he nearly killed Battousai? He'd only desired to torment him, not kill him. He couldn't suffer if he was dead. He quickly rolled him onto his back to look him over. Besides the moistened dirt near his eyes, he looked okay. But still, Enishi felt like an overexcited child who'd just broken his new toy.

"Pfftt!" Enishi panted, readjusting his glasses. "I thought you were hurt, Battousai." _I guess he's not as strong as I thought._ There was that unsettling feeling again, gnawing at his gut. And why did he suddenly care if Battousai was injured anyway? The whole point of this was to punish him, right?

Gasping for breath, Kenshin slowly rolled onto his side, finally managing to sit up. "Of course it hurt, Enishi," he rasped. "You win. That was insufferable," he said to appease the man. "Now will you please leave the others out of this?" He struggled to rise to his feet.

Enishi scowled at Kenshin's words. _Insufferable?_ "Don't forget, now you only have eight days!" His jaw tightened as if daring the man to argue. How dare Kenshin say what they'd just done was insufferable? Then he quickly reminded himself that he'd meant to punish Kenshin. But insufferable? He clenched his fists, feeling the urge to pummel his nemesis to the edge of death.

Kenshin tried to catch his breath as he picked up his clothing. Without a word, he dressed and retrieved his sword. He turned to Enishi and noticed the man appeared to be sulking.

"Leave!" Enishi growled, his scowl deepening.

When Kenshin didn't move, Enishi exploded with rage and impatience. "I said get the fuck out of here NOW!" he pointed to the door.

Kenshin gazed at him, bewildered, before turning to go.

"And you'd better show up tomorrow!" Enishi shouted after him.

The moment Kenshin had gone, Enishi fell to his knees. His head reeled with uncertainty–and hatred. Why had that murderer's mouth affected him the way it did? How had he lost control like that? This was the first time he'd been shaken like that...since Tomoe's death. And this uncontrollable feeling infuriated him. He was superior in strength to that weakling! He would repay him tenfold, he assured himself. "Don't worry, Tomoe. I will tear Battousai to pieces tomorrow." His beloved sister smiled. Had he fooled her with his feigned confidence?

* * *

Kenshin adjusted his clothing as he limped back to the Kamiya dojo. Things had gotten way out of hand with Enishi. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The musky taste of Enishi was still in his mouth.

Kenshin reflected on the moment Enishi had yanked his hand away when he'd touched him. The man obviously found him extremely detestable. But Kenshin thought he'd seen a flash of compassion after Enishi had finished with him, although it may just have been that Enishi wanted him alive to continue his revenge. But still, there was a moment where it seemed a genuine concern, however brief. Through all of Enishi's rage, Kenshin still saw an emotionally fragile man beneath the surface. In many ways, he was still the sensitive boy Kenshin had met so many years ago, just bigger and more dangerous. But he was still Tomoe's little brother. Kenshin decided no matter what, he'd talk to Enishi tomorrow. He had to explain what really happened with Tomoe. He couldn't give up hope.

* * *

to be continued...

**Author's Note- ** Haha! Enishi has NO idea what he's got himself into! ^_~ Thank you for continuing to hang in there with this story! And thank you so much for your reviews! I appreciate them immensely!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the awesome characters, nor do I make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter Three**

Enishi gazed indifferently out the small window at the passing landscape, hypnotized by the clacking sounds on the track as the train sped along its morning route to Edo. This country no longer held any beauty–not since Tomoe's death. Being back in Japan, surrounded by once-familiar sights that used to comfort him, now haunted him with their emptiness.

Soon, though, Battousai's suffering would bring light back to this bleak country. These trips twice a day, an hour each way, from Yokohama to meet with Battousai were starting to wear on him. Nevertheless, this was what Tomoe wanted.

Enishi idly fidgeted with his glasses. His eyes burned. He'd hardly slept, fuming about the events of the previous day. Even now, his mind was in overdrive; how it felt to be inside his most hated enemy, every gasp and moan the man had made, the way his body flexed as Enishi fucked him. And even worse, had his beloved sister also heard those same moans, or had that body against hers, or inside her? He could not push these thoughts out of his mind. More perplexing, though, was how his heart raced every time he recalled how Battousai had cried out his name; the desperate, pained tone of his voice. Although he felt great satisfaction having been able to evoke such a humiliating reaction from Battousai, a new emotion gnashed within his gut, on the precipice of breaking free from his control.

Enishi frowned. After the previous day's events, his once-focused mind was clouded with images and sounds of his enemy, including the intimate details of his physique–which pissed him off most of all. The way he had lost control of his plan was ridiculous. He felt like a fool. There was no way that a skilled assassin like Battousai wouldn't have noticed his inexperience. But to have the audacity to refer to the act as insufferable was a huge blow to Enishi's ego. Of course it was unbearable! It was punishment! That's why 'insufferable' should've been the words he wanted to hear. Enishi had tried to remind himself of that all night. Still, Battousai's words stung.

Enishi's eyes narrowed. Battousai wouldn't mock him this time! He had to get a hold of himself before meeting with the man again. Even his comrades back at the mansion in Yokohama had cast him suspicious glances when he'd flown into a particularly violent rage upon his return the previous day. One growl instructing them to mind their own business had immediately ceased their interest.

Enishi closed his eyes and silently begged for his sister's guidance for this vengeance. He still planned to carry out his Jinchuu in seven days at the Kamiya Dojo. Should he abandon these trysts before he lost himself and everything he'd worked so hard to accomplish? _Tomoe, my beautiful sister, help me decide what to do._

* * *

Kenshin walked down the path to the shack. Many questions nagged at him. He'd hardly slept the previous night, thinking about Tomoe and her brother. He recalled Enishi as a temperamental child when they had first met–the boy even bit Kenshin's hand. He had spent most of the night thinking of a way to tone down Enishi's rage and get him to listen to the truth without upsetting him further. Not only was Enishi stubborn, he was troublesome because he was both emotionally immature and strategically adept; a sinister combination.

Dread overcame Kenshin as the shack came into sight. His body already ached all over. How could he endure another fight, if you could call what Enishi did to him, a fight? Was that what Enishi wanted–to wear him down physically and mentally? Or perhaps Enishi's plan was to keep him away from the dojo, thus preventing him from preparing for battle. Regardless, he had to pacify Enishi before he harmed others. Kenshin was sure Tomoe would watch over them both.

The moment Kenshin stepped inside the shack, Enishi grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. "You're late!" he growled. He seized the man's sakabatou and chucked it to the floor.

Kenshin remained stoic. "Listen to me, Enishi," he said sternly. "I've done as you've asked, so it's your turn to listen to me."

Enishi roared with malicious laughter. "I don't care what you have to say, Battousai!"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "I know you hate me, and I understand, but you need to at least hear my side of the story before this goes any further."

Enishi's smile immediately disappeared. He didn't appreciate Kenshin's tone.

Kenshin continued, "Tomoe's death was–"

"I told you not to say her name!" Enishi bellowed, slamming Kenshin into the wall again. His teeth gritted with fury.

This time, Kenshin resisted. "Stop, Enishi! This isn't what Tomoe would want!" He grabbed Enishi's forearms to stop him. That only enraged the man further. The next thing he knew Enishi hurled him onto the floor and pounced on him.

"You want to say her name again, Battousai?" Enishi threatened as he pinned his enemy beneath him, his face mere inches from Kenshin's. His strong fingers clamped the man's shoulders with a viselike grip. "Do it! It'll be the last thing you ever say!" His breaths were heavy, his face scarlet, and his eyes murderous.

Kenshin's skin prickled beneath those ferocious eyes. He wasn't accustomed to feeling helpless. There would be no talking about Tomoe today. He would have to find another way to get through to Enishi.

For a few moments, both men stared each other down. Enishi exerted his superior physical strength as he easily restrained his enemy. Just as he'd expected; Battousai was no match for him without his sword.

Enishi's jaw tensed as dark thoughts of this man touching his sister roiled in his mind. And her bloody death–he squeezed his eyes shut to push them aside, albeit unsuccessfully. His chest ached. He choked back his next words, lest he sound weak. Instead, he trembled with rage, motionless, his body pressed against his sister's killer. He felt his upper lip begin to quiver.

"I'm sorry for what I've taken from you, Enishi." Kenshin understood Enishi's loneliness, since it was Tomoe's death that had finally opened his own eyes to the suffering of loved ones of the many men he'd slain. Her death had helped shape his decision to become a wanderer and use his sakabatou to protect lives; atonement for the many lives he had taken. To lose the only important person in your life was devastating, but Enishi was going about this all wrong if he hoped to heal his grief.

Kenshin painstakingly wriggled his arm up between their bodies and lightly brushed a tear from Enishi's cheek with his thumb.

Enishi jerked his head away. "I will never forgive you, Battousai!" Enishi hissed. Sympathy from his enemy was unacceptable! Furiously, he tore open Kenshin's kimono to bare his chest. His sword-calloused hands crudely prowled across the man's torso and traced each scar with his fingertips. Whoever had left these scars must have been a skilled swordsman to have left a mark on Battousai. Enishi knew he himself was the better swordsman of any of them; probably the only man who could defeat Battousai.

Enishi grabbed the ties on Kenshin's hakama. His enemy's jumpiness excited him, as did his panic-stricken eyes. He roughly forced Kenshin's legs apart with his knee. His body was already reacting wantonly to this close proximity to Battousai's body, so he had to focus on his rage. He couldn't let Battousai discover these new desires he harbored, that even he himself couldn't comprehend.

Kenshin pushed Enishi's chest to hold him back. His brother-in-law's rigid cock pressed insistently into his hip. "This is wrong, Enishi!" Wasn't Tomoe watching over them? Wasn't she going to stop her brother?

"Then why did you come back?" Enishi barked as he held Kenshin down with one hand, the other still holding the man's hakama ties. "You took my sister from me! You'll do exactly what I tell you to do!" Although he ached to be inside this man again, he couldn't move–his body torn between what he wanted and what his sister's apparition demanded.

"Fuck!" Enishi roared, disgusted with his own weakness. How had he come to this? How had his plans gotten this screwed up? Why did thoughts of fucking Battousai now consume his every thought? His rage escalated. He grabbed Kenshin's shoulders and repeatedly slammed the man's head to the dirt floor, the thud sounds only adding to the heat of the moment in Enishi's mind.

"Does it hurt, Battousai?" Enishi queried with bitter triumph. "This is nothing compared to the pain of losing my sister!" His breaths turned to pants as he was again drawn into the pleasure of punishing this man. _Tomoe..._

Kenshin could do little to defend himself, except to hold fast to the man's arms to lessen the force. If anything, he wanted to embrace Enishi and tell him everything would be all right–that he could overcome this anguish if only he would listen and accept the truth. To see Tomoe's brother in so much pain broke his heart. What would it take to heal this man's wounds?

"Why did you kill her, Battousai?" Enishi howled. "Why?" He tightened his grip on Kenshin. "You didn't have to kill her!" His assault became more forceful, more desperate as his anguish increased. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I didn't mean to kill her," Kenshin weakly protested. "I already told you that it was an accident..." The maniacal rage etched into Enishi's face chilled him to the bone.

"LIAR!" Enishi thundered. "Have you already forgotten what I told you? I WAS THERE! I saw what you did!" Kenshin's denial only incensed him further. His anger became more frantic. He was going to brutalize this man until he admitted that he intentionally killed her, or until he broke into pieces!

"I hate you," Enishi repeatedly rasped as tears flooded his eyes. He struck the man's chest with his fists. Fuck! This wasn't what he wanted to do! Nevertheless, it was either this or strip him down and slam his cock into the man's ass until his rage quelled. Worse yet, now each blow he landed on Battousai elicited those sexy muffled groans and gasps for breath–the same ones he'd spent the previous night trying to forget.

"SHUT UP! Stop making those sounds!" Enishi shouted like a lunatic, covering Kenshin's nose and mouth with the palm of his hand, instantly silencing him. Enishi put his trembling lips to the man's forehead.

"Be quiet," Enishi heatedly murmured between heavy breaths. _If you don't, I won't be able to stop myself!_ He clamped his eyes shut, his heart pounding in his throat as he tried to calm himself.

Kenshin tried desperately to pry Enishi's grip loose, to no avail. He was sinking fast, disappearing to a faint whisper against his face. _Enishi..._ Then everything went black.

* * *

Kenshin mumbled unintelligibly as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Every part of his body ached so badly, he didn't want to wake up. His eyelids fluttered open and closed to the silence. Then, remembering what had transpired, he tried to sit up with a start, but his body screamed in protest. He fell back against the ground with a hoarse cry.

He finally managed roll onto his stomach, though his body let him know it wasn't willing. He looked up from this position to see Enishi sitting near him, staring apathetically. Angry and ashamed, Kenshin looked away.

He spotted his sakabatou nearby and began to crawl toward it, when he felt a hand on his back.

"You're too weak," Enishi stated dryly. "Can't have you dying yet." Had he been able to conceal his relief that his enemy had awakened?

Kenshin ignored the man and reached for his sword.

"Stay the night here, Battousai," Enishi said, rather annoyed by Battousai's pathetic display of stubbornness. "I have to leave anyway. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." He knew the others back at the mansion would be suspicious if he didn't return, not that he gave a shit about any of them. They were nothing, mere pawns. Still, he wanted Battousai to stay because he was worried the man wouldn't return after what had just transpired. And he wasn't through with him yet.

Kenshin wasn't about to spend the rest of the day and night in this place! He'd walk back to the Kamiya dojo if it killed him. He pulled his sword to his chest. And still, he felt Enishi's stare, though he refused to meet it.

He struggled to his feet and clumsily tied and adjusted his hakama. He stooped to grab his sakabatou and slid it through his obi at the waist of his hakama. Wordlessly, he limped to the door.

"Fool," Enishi muttered bitterly. "Stay here tonight. You probably won't make it back in the condition you're in right now."

Kenshin stopped in the doorway, refusing to turn around. "Don't make the mistake of underestimating my strength," he sternly warned. He paused for a moment before adding in a lighter tone, "Besides, my friends will worry if I don't return."

Enishi unleashed a barrage of obscenities as he watched the swordsman go. Less than an hour ago, Battousai had blacked out beneath him. Enishi had immediately backed away; leaving his enemy's body sprawled out, half-naked and vulnerable. After all, there was no use continuing if the man was not fully conscious to feel the pain. Enishi could've easily killed him then. Instead, he'd been unable to do anything but stare, unsure of what to do next. When he'd noticed the various bruises and distinct rope marks on Battousai's wrists; deep crimson contusions against his pale skin from the previous day, Enishi had felt both exhilarated and strangely unfulfilled. Having to face the unconscious man's partially nude body had only added insult to injury–mocking him with the very thing that had been tearing him apart from the inside out. If Tomoe weren't still smiling, he'd think she was trying to destroy him.

When Enishi was sure that Battousai was out of earshot, he jumped to his feet. With a guttural yell, he kicked a nearby broken table, breaking it into splinters. In his tempestuous fit, he whipped out his sword and slashed the remaining pieces of broken furniture–pulverizing them into an explosion of dust and wood particles. "Damn you, Battousai!" His face was contorted with fury. He was so tired of thinking of that man! Every waking thought steeped with images of that man's suffering. No matter how much he punished Battousai, the man would not break! Were his friends that important to him? Or atonement? And he had ignored Enishi's suggestion to stay the night in the shack! Most disturbing of all, why had Battousai pleaded for Tomoe when Enishi had removed his hand –just before he lost consciousness.

Enishi swung his sword at the wall, where it stuck into the wood. "You call out for Tomoe to help you?" he seethed. "Why would she help the man who murdered her?" What game was Battousai trying to play? No matter, Enishi would defeat him.

* * *

As Kenshin limped painfully back to the dojo, he considered his-brother-in-law's strengths and weaknesses. Enishi was strong; that much was apparent. Unfortunately, his emotional state hadn't changed at all since Tomoe's death. Still, Kenshin was convinced that Enishi wasn't beyond hope. There had to be good in him and Kenshin needed to find it...for Tomoe. But how much more punishment could he endure in the process? Obviously, it was apparent that Enishi, although a powerful and formidable man, was still very unsociable, therefore Kenshin's usual tactics of reasoning with his opponent weren't going to work on Enishi. He would have to try a different, more risky approach.

By the time Kenshin finally reached the dojo, he hardly had any strength left. It was all he could do to muster a smile when Kaoru waved to him.

"Kenshin! Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

Kenshin patted her arm as he stumbled past her. "I'm fine, just tired," he mumbled as he trudged to his room too drained for conversation.

Kaoru shot Sanosuke a worried glance. The man had already stood up to follow their friend.

Kenshin removed his sakabatou and set it just inside the door of his room. His futon had never looked so inviting; however a warm bath would soothe his bruised body. He meticulously removed his kimono, folded it, and placed it neatly beside the end of his futon. Just then, a sound outside his door caught his attention.

"May I come in?" Sanosuke inquired from the other side.

Kenshin invited his friend in, and carefully sat on his futon as Sanosuke entered.

Sanosuke plopped down beside his friend. His eyes darted to the rope marks on his friend's wrists. The injuries were much worse than he'd thought, and appeared to be relatively fresh. He'd caught a glimpse when Kenshin had raised his arm to pat Kaoru. What was going on? First, Kenshin returned with a bruised neck two days ago. Then, yesterday, he had exhibited obvious fatigue and an unexplained disappearance before withdrawing to his room. Now today, limping and bruises all over his chest marked another episode of brutality.

"You know I'm here for you whenever you need me," Sanosuke said, his face grave with worry.

Kenshin smiled weakly. "I know, Sano." He tried his best to look and sound convincing. "I know that I haven't been myself the past few days. I need some time. I'm doing all I physically can to prevent any more of my friends from being targeted."

"You're hurt," Sanosuke pressed, concern evident in his voice.

"I'll be alright," Kenshin replied, smiling. "This is something I must do alone."

"You are a skilled warrior even without your sword," Sanosuke began, "because you can always find your opponent's weakness." He paused for a moment as he thought. "Just remember, you're not the only one with that capability."

Kenshin nodded, his smile fading.

Sanosuke lightly ran his thumb along the rope-mark on his friend's wrist, as if studying it. "Sometimes, an opponent's weakness is so obvious that it's initially overlooked."

Kenshin's gaze met Sanosuke's. "No need to worry."

After a moment, Sanosuke released his friend's arm. "I'll have Kaoru get a bath ready for you," he offered as he left the room. Once outside the room, he clenched his fists. He knew exactly who was to blame for Kenshin's wounds. Enishi! As much as he wanted to intervene, he had to honor Kenshin's request to handle things alone. What was Kenshin putting himself through to avert the upcoming battle at the dojo? He needed to find out more.

* * *

The sun beat down on Kenshin, draining even more of his limited strength as he returned to meet Enishi. When the shack came into view, his stomach knotted knowing he would be enduring more of Enishi's wrath. Somehow he had to disguise his continued pain. After tossing and turning most of the night, he was sure he had found Enishi's weakness. Enishi's initial reaction to touching him the first day of their meeting, coupled with his erratic sexual behavior had given Kenshin some advantage to work with. If words weren't going to get through to Enishi, there were other ways.

Kenshin drew a deep breath before entering the run-down building, unsure of what awaited him there. He found Enishi sitting near the center of the room, a ray of sunlight catching his white hair in a brilliant gleam, his smile as cruel and cold as the sheathed steel blade resting beside him. And he had redecorated. The few broken furniture pieces were now mere wood slivers and dust. Kenshin noticed something else–a bento and a jug of sake on the floor near him. Enishi was...eating?

* * *

to be continued...

**Author's Note-** Thank you for continuing to read and give this story a chance. And thank you for the reviews! Things are really going to pick up next chapter. ^_~ Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the awesome characters, nor do I make any money from the writing this story.

**Chapter Four**

"Sit," Enishi ordered.

Kenshin complied, gingerly lowering himself to the ground, trying his best to disguise his pain.

"Closer," Enishi snapped, before shoving a rice ball into his mouth and chewing as though he hadn't eaten for a week. This bento, purchased from a vendor just outside the train station, had been the first food he'd eaten in days. He'd also bought the jug of sake near there.

Kenshin scooted closer to the man's side. He was surprised when Enishi shoved the jug of sake toward him.

Enishi turned to him. "Drink," he ordered with his mouth full.

Kenshin took the jug and held it for a moment, confused. But when Enishi glowered at him, he took a few swigs before handing it back.

Enishi continued to eat his lunch and kept the sake flowing for his enemy, occasionally swilling some himself. After numerous large gulps, Enishi found his hatred had subsided to at least a more tolerable level, which was as he'd expected. He wasn't really sure what he was doing, he'd just thought that sake might numb Battousai's pain, so the man wouldn't complain about what Enishi had planned for him. Not that he was worried about Battousai feeling pain; he just didn't want to hear any complaining. That's all.

For Enishi, someone who usually ate alone and rarely drank alcohol, drinking with Battousai, his sister's killer, was a surreal experience. In fact, if this man wasn't the cold-blooded murderer who'd taken his sister's life, Enishi may even have considered it to be...not unpleasant to share a drink or meal with such a high caliber swordsman—though the man was obviously below his own skill level. For a fleeting moment, he felt a stir of nostalgia, reminded of the meals he'd shared with his sister when he was young, though her food tasted much better than this mediocre vendor's foodstuff.

As Enishi forced Kenshin to partake in drink after drink, Kenshin wondered what the man was trying to accomplish. Already, he felt the numbing effects of the alcohol in his system. Was Enishi trying to get him too drunk to fight? That thought spurred Kenshin into action.

"Enishi," Kenshin broke the long silence. "Can we talk this out? I don't think I can take any more pain today–"

"I knew you were weak," Enishi scoffed with a deranged grin as he turned to face him. He set the jug down. Now that the food and drink were nearly gone, there was nothing left but for Battousai to experience more of Tomoe's revenge. Having guzzled copious amounts of sake, Enishi felt unshakable and more relaxed each minute that passed.

Kenshin sighed, "You still want to play games?" He slowly stood up, swaying a bit from the effects of the sake. He was frustrated with trying to placate his late-wife's brother, who obviously had no intention of ever listening to what actually had happened between him and Tomoe. Emboldened a bit by the alcohol, he calmly asked, "You want to abuse my body for the next 6 days? You want to hurt me? Have sex with me? Is that what it'll take to get you to leave my friends out of this?" he asked as he clumsily tugged off his kimono, baring his chest. Next, he untied his hakama, letting it drop to the floor.

"Then do it," Kenshin continued as he removed his fundoshi, leaving himself completely naked. "Take this body, Enishi, if that's what you think will bring peace to your sister's soul."

Enishi flashed a murderous glare as he jumped to his feet. He wavered unsteadily and thrust his finger toward Kenshin. "That pathetic body isn't worth anything to me!" He frowned at the alcohol's negative effects on his coordination.

Kenshin stood his ground. "Are you sure?" He had to play this right, to get Enishi to understand. "This body may be the last remaining physical tie to your sister, besides yourself." He didn't flinch at Enishi's deadly stare. "So go ahead, punish me until your pain dissipates." He stood naked, arms at his sides, staring Enishi down. "And what will you do after that? What will you do when I'm gone? After your revenge is complete?"

Enishi quaked with rage. He wanted to brutalize the man, but now that Battousai had offered himself for the taking, there was no gratification in it. And at this point, standing upright seemed a challenge.

Kenshin now could see that Enishi looked quite haggard. The man appeared as though sleep had evaded him for days. Even behind his glasses, the redness in and around his eyes was telling. His usually sparkly turquoise eyes were dull. He swayed on his feet.

"Okay, then," Kenshin finally spoke. "Let's sit down and talk."

Enishi turned away and plopped to the floor. God, he hated this man! He slumped forward. "Go!" As much as he wanted to hurt the man, he lacked the energy at the moment. "Get the fuck out of here!"

Both stunned and relieved by Enishi's reaction, Kenshin painfully dressed. Not surprisingly, Enishi didn't look at him. Kenshin grabbed his sword and turned to look at the man who still hadn't budged. After several silent moments, he walked to the doorway. But he couldn't just leave without saying something. He had to keep trying to get through to his brother-in-law. "I'll bring lunch tomorrow if you still want to meet," Kenshin announced. "Perhaps we can talk this through." When there was no reply, Kenshin walked back to Enishi and took a closer look.

To Kenshin's surprise, although in a seated position, Enishi seemed to be sleeping or passed out. His hands rested on his knees and his head was slumped forward. Rage was exhausting, Kenshin decided. He walked over and very gently eased the man sideways to lie back onto the floor. _Too much alcohol_, he deduced. Next, he removed Enishi's glasses and carefully folded them and placed them beside him. The man had finally worn himself down.

Kenshin studied his sleeping face. Without the anger etched into his expressions, Enishi's resemblance to Tomoe was quite uncanny. The shape of their eyes, their nose, and other features were very similar. An overwhelming sadness filled Kenshin's heart. He'd ruined this man. He'd destroyed Enishi's life and extinguished Tomoe's simultaneously with a single slash of his sword. Everything bad Enishi had done, the people he'd hurt—Kenshin was to blame for all of it.

Kenshin skimmed his fingers across Enishi's muscular shoulder. He couldn't just leave him alone again. He'd already done that once after he'd accidentally killed Tomoe. Following her death, Enishi had been alone for the most part. Kenshin felt renewed determination to save Enishi. That's what Tomoe would want him to do, and he would, at any cost.

At that moment, he noticed the bead-shaped earring dangling from Enishi's left earlobe displaying the yin yang symbol. Kenshin studied the emblem thoughtfully—a symbol representing two polar opposites that complement one another; in ancient times represented as the dragon and tiger, both identical in strength. As a practitioner of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, Kenshin could be the dragon. _Are you the tiger, Enishi?_ If so, then Enishi should know that neither the tiger nor dragon can defeat the other as both are equal.

Kenshin remained at Enishi's side, the silence interrupted only by Enishi's soft, even breaths. Although Enishi despised him, he couldn't help but feel bonded with the man. Their lives had been intertwined for so long. And he wasn't lying to Enishi earlier when he'd spoken of possibly being the last physical tie to Tomoe for Enishi, because he felt the same way about Enishi. Enishi was, for him, the last physical tie to his late-wife. And realizing this, how could he ever turn his back on anything or anyone that was a part of Tomoe?

Kenshin's concern deepened as Enishi slept restlessly. The man repeatedly called out Tomoe's name and mumbled unintelligibly. Kenshin understood these nightmares, as he'd had many of his own. He brushed a few strands of hair from the man's forehead with the back of his fingers.

Kenshin yawned.

* * *

Enishi rolled over, still groggy. He'd had another dream of Tomoe—this time the one where he'd been sick as a child and she'd laid beside him all night, stroking his hair until he fell asleep. What time was it? Where was he? He sat straight up, panicked. He squinted in the late-afternoon sunlight that poured in through the doorway. There, sitting beside him, asleep, was his enemy. He hopped back on his butt. What the hell was going on? Why was Battousai sleeping beside him? And when had he, himself, fallen asleep? His eyes darted around the room. Had anyone seen this?

His gaze returned to Kenshin. Was this man crazy? Did he have a death wish? Why would he sleep next to his enemy—an enemy who'd promised to make him suffer? Obviously they'd both had too much sake. His cheeks heated when he remembered how the man had stripped and offered himself to him. What nonsense! Clearly, Battousai couldn't handle his alcohol. Shameful!

But despite the ridiculous request from Battousai, Enishi actually had wanted to fuck him. That's the part that infuriated him. These feelings of physical longing were new to him, and he needed to get a hold of them before they got out of hand. Up until these past few days, he'd never craved pleasures of the flesh. But now, his body was turned against him; yearning for more. This new carnal hunger consumed him like a disease, sapping his ability to focus on anything else.

Enishi's brow furrowed as he remembered the man's words from earlier. Battousai may indeed be the last physical remnant of his sister's life, besides himself. That, they both had in common. But Enishi wanted to be the only one. He wanted Tomoe's smile all to himself.

Just then, Enishi felt a hand on his leg. Had Battousai been awake this whole time? He yanked his leg away. "Don't touch me," he snarled. He turned to get up, but the man had grabbed the side of his pants.

"Wait," Kenshin said.

Enishi turned, irritated, to shove him. Their eyes met, but strangely, Enishi felt compassion in the man's gaze. Annoyed, he smacked Kenshin's hand away. "I have to go. I have an attack on the Kamiya dojo to oversee," he sneered as he grabbed his glasses and lunged to his feet. Flustered from being caught off guard, he bobbled his glasses, nearly dropping them before managing to put them on in a huff. He grabbed his sword and strode to the doorway.

Kenshin's heart sank. There was no getting through to Enishi! "I guess there's no reason for me to return here then," he sighed. He rose to his feet just in time to be seized by the shoulder.

"You WILL return tomorrow!" Enishi bellowed with a crazed look. He kicked the empty sake jug, sending it soaring into the wall and smashing into pieces. "You don't and I'll be at the dojo tomorrow! You understand?!"

Kenshin nodded, wide-eyed with shock.

"Good!" Enishi snapped and stormed out. No mischievous grin this time.

Kenshin stood in stunned silence for a few moments. What was that about?

* * *

Back at the mansion in Yokohama, Enishi immediately retreated to his room without a word to the others. He plopped onto his chair and let his head fall against the back—eyes closed. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. What was happening to him?

"Where were you today?" a muffled voice called down from the ceiling above him.

Enishi didn't bother to open his eyes. "That's none of your concern, Mumyoi," he replied with a chilly smile.

"Perhaps not," the voice retorted, "but you've been acting strangely the past few days."

"Is that so?" was Enishi's bemused reply. His smile faded slightly. Was his internal turmoil that apparent to the others?

"I don't recall asking for your observations," Enishi curtly added.

Battousai's comments had really gotten to him today. Without Battousai left to hate, he knew he'd be content, but what would be next for him? He'd already made plans to leave his position as head of the Shanghai mafia. But for some reason, these past few days he felt increasingly lonely and isolated. His sister smiled still, but he felt unsettled.

* * *

The next morning, while the others trained in the dojo, Kenshin created a small lunch of rice balls, salted salmon, and pickled daikon. He carefully laid out the meal for when his friends were ready to eat, before packing a few of the extras to take with him to meet with Enishi. He hoped things with Enishi would improve today. He wondered if this all was a lost cause, but he couldn't give up. Somehow it had to work out.

"What are you doing?" a man's voice behind him caused him to jump.

Kenshin turned to see Sanosuke. "Ah, you startled me," he breathed.

"Are you meeting with someone?" Sanosuke asked, peering over his friend's shoulder.

"Uh...yeah," Kenshin mumbled. "But don't worry, it'll be fine," he added.

"I could go along," Sanosuke offered.

The color drained from Kenshin's face. "N-no, that's alright. Thanks though, Sano." He turned and left, hurrying away before his friend could say anything more. He had to fix this thing between him and Enishi soon, before his friends realized what was going on. Before he rounded the corner of the dojo's property, he turned to see Sanosuke still watching him. An uneasiness washed over him as he picked up his speed.

By early afternoon, Kenshin arrived at the shack with lunch, just as he'd promised. Enishi was sitting on the floor where he always sat. However, today, he seemed more preoccupied than angry, and noticeably fidgety.

Kenshin sat beside him and without a word, handed him the bento he'd prepared. The man snatched it and dubiously surveyed the contents before taking a small nibble from a rice ball, as though he didn't trust Kenshin. Again, Kenshin questioned his own motives for returning. Why was he doing everything the man wanted? Was it only for Tomoe and her brother? He hardly recognized himself lately, feeling as drained as Enishi looked. Even back at the dojo, his thoughts were always on Enishi. He knew that sexual inexperience was Enishi's weakness, but now he felt guilty about planning to use that to get through to him.

"I guess that woman's not too bad of a cook," Enishi grumbled after sampling some of the other items in the bento.

Kenshin managed a slight chuckle. "I'll tell her you said so. That'd be the first cooking compliment she's ever received." He looked at the floor before adding, "She'll never cook as well as...," his voice trailed off.

Enishi shot Kenshin an inquisitive look. This close proximity to Battousai already had his heart pounding. Could Battousai sense these conflicting desires roiling within him? Is that why he tortured him by continuing to return each day—why he continued to submit to him?

"You insisted I come back today," Kenshin finally spoke. "Why?"

A spasm of irritation crossed Enishi's face. The man dared to ask such a stupid question?! "Because I'm not through with you!" He swatted the remaining food, sending it everywhere. "You think bringing me lunch will make up for what you've taken from me?"

"No, that's not what I—" Kenshin stammered.

Enishi dove at Kenshin, tackling him to the cool, hard dirt floor and clambered atop him. "You only have five days left and your debt hasn't been paid!" he roared with a keep-your-mouth-shut look. "Not if you want your friends at the Kamiya Dojo to be spared!"

Kenshin now understood—the growing bulge pressed against his upper thigh made it quite clear what Enishi had in mind. He had to abate the man's rage here, in this place, to avoid a confrontation at the dojo where someone would certainly be hurt. And although he hadn't yet seen the man's sword skills, he knew they'd be formidable; maybe even equal to his own. Fate had bound them both with the same tragedy, and although each had taken a different path, they were still both forever connected. He was the only one who could save Enishi!

Enishi yanked off the man's obi and hakama. "Tomoe demands your suffering and so do I!" Enishi snarled. He had to focus on revenge. He couldn't let Battousai get the better of him again. Last time, too much sake had foiled his plans, but now, he was in control. He tugged the man's fundoshi off, leaving him naked except his kimono, which now splayed out at his sides. "I want you to feel what it's like to lose everything!"

Kenshin felt the blood rush to his face as Enishi violently stripped off his clothing. Time moved in slow motion; Enishi's flushed face, his smoldering, predatory expression—Kenshin felt like this man's prey.

"You don't think I already know how it feels to lose everything?" Kenshin protested. "That's why I fight so hard to protect—"

"Protect?!" Enishi snapped venomously. Battousai's words were like a knife in his chest. "What about my sister? You don't protect! You kill!" He ripped open the sash on his silk pants and tugged them down, freeing his rigid flesh.

"You're wrong, Enishi," Kenshin uttered with a level stare. "That's why I'm here. I'm here to protect my friends."

Enishi's heart raced with exhilaration as he forced Kenshin's legs apart. He felt Tomoe's smile of approval. "No, I think you're here because you like to suffer," he retorted through heavy breaths. He grabbed Kenshin's knees and pushed them up to his chest, spreading them wide apart before settling between them.

"Wait!" Kenshin blurted, stopping Enishi in his tracks. He thrust his fingers into his own mouth, coating them with saliva. Before Enishi could react, Kenshin grasped Enishi's swollen cock, gently sliding his fingers to spread his saliva down the shaft, which prompted a sharp gasp from the man.

Enishi's heart flip-flopped when Kenshin's wet, warm fingers grazed his sensitive flesh like a jolt of electricity. For a moment he couldn't breathe as he stared saucer-eyed at his enemy. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"So it won't hurt so much," Kenshin quietly explained as his face burned.

Too shaken to speak, Enishi slapped Kenshin's hand aside. Whatever the man was trying to do, he was wasting his time! With an unsteady breath and renewed determination, Enishi buried himself deep inside Kenshin. He pretended not to notice Battousai's soft moans. The tight warmth of his enemy's body pulled him in, lulling him with promises of ecstasy. But he couldn't let himself enjoy this, so like a wild beast, Enishi began thrusting rough. His enemy's body tensed beneath him.

This was Kenshin's chance to take control. Since Enishi refused to hear words, perhaps his body would listen. He slid his hands down the silk material of Enishi's shirt to grasp the man's naked hips. Ever-so-gently, he pushed and pulled, leading him into deeper, slower rhythm. All the while, Kenshin's fingertips lightly stroked the man's smooth skin. He felt every shiver of the man's body.

"You are weak," Enishi taunted between heavy breaths. He'd allow the man to control the tempo for now, but only because he didn't want to break him yet. What did it matter anyway? The man was being humiliated either way. And Enishi wanted to see him in misery for as long as possible.

Enishi tucked his chin to his chest as he already fought to maintain control of his rage-fueled lust. This time was somehow different than the last. His body was electrified, with an intense heat already building within his gut. He gritted his teeth to suppress the sounds that fought to escape his throat. _I'm only doing this to hurt him_, he told himself over and over. However, his body disagreed.

Even at this pace, in this position, Enishi could tell his large size was difficult for Kenshin's body to take. Battousai's pale face already glistened with sweat and his lips quivered with each drawn-out, raspy groan as he writhed beneath him. Enishi let go of the man's thighs so as not to penetrate so deeply, but not as an act of mercy he convinced himself. Mercy would be stopping, and he wasn't about to do that. He leaned forward to rest his forearms on either side of Battousai's head as he took on a gentler tempo.

Kenshin's heart broke for this man. Such anger! How could someone subsist on pure rage and an obsession for revenge alone? His eyes misted at the mere thought of such an existence for his late-wife's brother.

Overcome with compassion, Kenshin wrapped his arms around Enishi's shoulders and pulled him down closer to nuzzle his neck—a tender touch he knew Enishi was unaccustomed to. But he wanted to show Enishi that this act was supposed to be beautiful and pleasurable, and never something to punish or hurt another person. Ever.

Enishi's heart skipped when he felt Battousai's hot breath and lips on his neck. His body tingled wildly at this foreign sensation.

"You shouldn't have come back here," Enishi panted. "You know I'll hurt you." His enemy's teary eyes hadn't gone unnoticed a minute ago.

"I know," was Kenshin's quiet reply.

"Then why?" Enishi uttered breathlessly. "Oh, that's right, to save your friends," he mocked.

"And you," Kenshin added, panting.

Enishi's rhythm momentarily paused at those words. His skin prickled with a feverish heat. His heart hammered in his chest.

"The only way you can save me is to suffer and die!" Enishi snapped, trying to push Battousai's words out of his mind. His cheeks still sizzled.

"You shouldn't have come back," Enishi repeated, his voice degenerating to a low rasp. If only Battousai would've stayed away, he could've just attacked the dojo as planned instead of agonizing like this. No matter how many times he told himself he didn't want to see his enemy, he couldn't believe the lie anymore.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Enishi grasped the back of the man's head, entangling his fingers in the man's long, red hair. His body yearned for release. He'd repeatedly played out this scenario in his head these past few days, until he couldn't sleep, eat, or even train. All he could focus on lately was Tomoe's smile and Battousai's body. Had Battousai put a spell on him? Had he put a spell on Tomoe? That must be it! But despite that possibility, he couldn't push the man away.

Kenshin had half-expected to feel like a doll at the mercy of a clumsy child, but Enishi was apparently a fast learner. Worse yet, each thrust now sent a shiver of pleasure through him. He couldn't let himself get swept away. This wasn't right. He had to hold out. Kenshin hadn't expected to lose control like this. Had he been fooling himself the whole time? He gazed with half-lidded eyes at the face of the man whose flesh filled him, creating this heavenly friction. Enishi's ruddy face glistened with sweat—his lips parted sexily as he gasped for breath. The man's glasses, slightly askew and barely resting on the end of his nose, only accentuated the ravenous stare of the man who was set on devouring him; flesh and soul.

Kenshin slid his hands up the back of Enishi's neck. The man's skin was hot and sweaty. The time had come to teach his brother-in-law a final lesson of intimacy—the special final key that would change the dynamics of everything they'd been doing. With trembling fingers, Kenshin slipped off the man's glasses and dropped them aside. When Enishi opened his mouth to protest, Kenshin pulled him closer to gently kiss him. He would scold himself later, he decided, for this heinous act of perversion with his late-wife's brother because there was no going back now. He had to break through Enishi's defenses.

Enishi let out a muffled groan as Battousai's hot mouth astounded him. When his enemy's tongue slipped into his mouth, he nearly lost himself. Shaking like a leaf, he hungrily accepted the man's searing kiss, mimicking every caress of the man's tongue. His fingers tightened into Battousai's hair, pulling it back to tilt his chin up as he took over—savagely plundering the man's mouth. Their heavy breaths intermingled, drowning out everything else as he thrust feverishly into his enemy. Battousai's fingertips were like fire as they caressed his neck. How did the man make him feel this hot?

Kenshin clung to Enishi as his heavy breaths were consumed by the man's kiss. The cold silk of Enishi's shirt sliding against his bare chest did little to cool his ardor. Unable to hold back any longer, he squeezed his eyes shut as the heat within him erupted onto his abdomen. He let out a quivering moan as his body shuddered in his brother-in-law's embrace.

Enishi gathered the smaller man into his arms, his mouth crushing against his enemy's in a bruising kiss. Battousai's fingers raked down his back. Enishi finally surrendered to the passion building inside him. A rasping groan tore from his throat as he came deep inside Battousai—unable to stop until every last drop of his essence had been sapped. He held him close for a while, both of them frantically panting for breath, before carefully laying him back onto the floor. Chest heaving laboriously, Enishi peered down at him. The man, breathless and flushed, lay lifelessly, obviously too exhausted to move. His stomach glistened with the hot liquid of his release, his cock still semi-erect. This was nothing like anything he'd ever experienced. This definitely wasn't like before. Had he just had sex…for pleasure? His blood ran cold.

Kenshin tried to catch his breath enough to say something, but Enishi abruptly pushed away with a strange expression on his face that Kenshin had never seen before—something between horror and bewilderment.

Head reeling, Enishi pulled his pants up and quickly tied the sash. Without a word, he grabbed his glasses and sword and rushed out the door, leaving Kenshin confused and alone. What had he done? He felt sick! Was this what Tomoe wanted? Still, despite what he'd just done with their nemesis, she smiled. He had to hurry so he could stop by the river to wash away any evidence of his weakness before he returned to the mansion. What special power did Battousai possess to manipulate feelings like this? _Forgive me, Tomoe, I, too, was taken in by his trickery... _

* * *

Kenshin wiped himself off with the bottom of one side of his kimono and slowly dressed, still in shock about what had just transpired. He cursed himself failing Enishi again. How had he let himself be swept away in the moment like that? Was he so desperate that he enjoyed having sex with Enishi? He'd continued to tell himself that sex was the only way to reach his brother-in-law, but he couldn't pretend any longer that he wasn't somehow strangely attracted to him—that he didn't enjoy tenderly touching him. Was it because Enishi was the only person who could understand his past and pain, as he had known Battousai and grasped the horrors of what he'd done? And Enishi had many tragedies in his life as well. He and Enishi weren't so different, as they were both on their own at a young age. Kenshin couldn't help but wonder how he, himself, could've turned out if it hadn't been for Hiko Seijuro taking him in and training him.

Kenshin grabbed his sakabatou and headed for the door. He had a lot of soul-searching to do. As he exited the shack, he looked to the side and was stunned to see a familiar face. His good friend sat, waiting, against the outside wall.

"Sano!" Kenshin gasped. "What are you doing here?!" How had his friend found him, and how long had he been waiting out there?

* * *

to be continued...

**Author's Note-** I apologize for the delay with this chapter. My computer died and I was without one for a while. But thank you so much for continuing to read this far, and again, thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate them! Take care! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the awesome characters, nor do I make any money from the writing this story.

**Chapter Five**

"Sano! What are you doing here?!" Kenshin gasped. How had his friend found him and how long had he been out there?

Sanosuke stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. He couldn't answer the man, as he was still in shock about what he'd just heard. Why had he even decided to follow his friend in the first place?

The dazed look on Sanosuke's face told Kenshin his friend had witnessed at least some of what had transpired. Kenshin's heart sank.

"I'm going to fucking kill that guy!" Sanosuke roared, snapping out of his stupor. His fingers dug into the palms of his hands. He'd watched that man rush out and had been too stunned to say anything to him. The man's strong build and height astonished him. He was a near match to his own! Nonetheless, Sanosuke knew that man wasn't as tough as Kenshin.

"Please don't say that," Kenshin replied in a low voice. "I've got it under control."

Sanosuke spun to face him, wide-eyed. "Under control?" he shouted. "The things he did to you?" His voice quavered with rage. "That was him, wasn't it? Enishi!"

Kenshin bowed his head. "This is my own battle to fight," he replied calmly.

"You call that a battle?" Sanosuke roared. He pointed at the building. "That?" His face heated. "That was...rape as far as I could tell! He wants you to suffer and die! He told you so!" His blood boiled recalling again those hateful words he'd heard as he'd approached the door. First, he'd stared in disbelief at the scene unfolding within this decrepit dump—his best friend being fucked like an animal by that man. After what felt like an eternity, Sanosuke had backed away from the door and staggered along the front of the building in a daze. He'd slid down the wall to sit, helplessly listening to every agonizing moment. The worst part was that Kenshin wouldn't have wanted him to intervene. Why did Kenshin always insist on taking care of things on his own? Couldn't he understand how much that hurt his friends—the people who loved him?

Kenshin reached for Sanosuke to calm him down, but the man shrunk away. Perhaps Sanosuke had not seen everything…

"God! You smell like him! You smell like his...!" Sanosuke quickly turned his head. He wasn't sure why he felt so enraged. Interfering with Kenshin's business wasn't his place. Although, what he'd witnessed had set him off.

Kenshin dropped his arm. "I don't know what else to say," he conceded.

Sanosuke's hand clamped down on Kenshin's shoulder. "Say you won't come back here!" he exclaimed. "We'll fight him at the dojo, just like he wanted! And we'll defeat him and the others just like we planned!"

Kenshin mustered a convincing nod. This wasn't good. Not good at all. He didn't want to fight Enishi. He didn't want to see him or anyone else get hurt. He thought back to Enishi's cryptic comment on the bridge about seeing that he is much more than a weapons dealer—not to mention there was that mysterious, long sword he carried on his back.

* * *

Enishi burst through the mansion door and rushed to his room. Once inside, he tossed his sword onto the floor and tore off his clothing. The delicate silk was wrinkled from his visit to the river, where he'd waded waist deep to rid any evidence of Battousai's sweat and scent. If only the images in his mind could be rinsed away as easily. He kicked the cursed clothing into a pile. He'd burn them later!

His comrades' inquisitive gazes upon his return only incensed him more. Fuck them all! What he did on his own time was none of their fucking business! Hadn't they seen an irate man hell-bent on avenging his murdered sister before? Though up until now, he'd tried to keep his rage in check, preferring to maintain a steely resolve in front of those idiots.

Like a caged animal, he paced his room naked and mumbling obscenities. He knew he was being watched by Mumyoi from above the ceiling and he didn't care.

"So what!" Enishi seethed with rage. Paranoia gripped him. He felt as though everyone knew what he'd done with his enemy—how he'd enjoyed it! "It was for revenge!" he shouted at his imaginary detractors. He squatted and slammed his fists repeatedly against the floor. "It doesn't matter!" He could go back to the way things used to be. He could forget what happened with Battousai. He could forget.

Enishi grabbed a clean change of clothes, threw open his bedroom door, and stormed naked to the bath. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hyōko's ruby red smile of amusement as he puffed on his pipe. Enishi would bathe, then train. Practicing his sword skills would clear his clouded mind.

* * *

Reinvigorated following his bath, Enishi stepped outside into the early evening air. A cool breeze tousled his slightly dampened hair, prompting a small shiver. Sword in hand, he stretched his arms out from his sides, inhaling deeply. Ready to train, he had distanced himself from the mansion as if this alone would help him focus. He performed the usual warm-up swings with his long sword and settled into position for his Gou Tsui Tou Sei attack imagining Battousai stood before him. He held his position for a moment to center his mind and body, then with an explosion of energy, lunged forward with a sword-thrust to his imaginary opponent's torso, then swung his sword up only to swing it forward again to hurl the invisible adversary's body from the blade.

"Fuck!" Enishi growled. Not enough power! Annoyed, he tried again. This time he was too slow! Throwing his head back, he roared with frustration toward the sky. When he failed to execute the move correctly yet again, he chucked his sword, doubled over and pummeled the sides of his head with his fists. He grabbed his hair and pulled. "What the fuck!" This was unacceptable! Why was he holding back? He squeezed his eyes shut. His sister still smiled. His breathing gradually slowed until finally, he released his hair and straightened.

"I will avenge you, Sister!" he spoke with renewed concentration as he retrieved his sword. Despite the skilled slashes of his sword, he could do little to cut through the memories of what had happened with Battousai. Finally fed up with his inability to fully focus, he retreated to his room for the night.

Sitting in his chair, enveloped by silence in his darkening room, Enishi struggled to come to terms with what had happened between him and Battousai back in that dusty, old shack. Why had he enjoyed Battousai's body so much? And Battousai seemed like he may have enjoyed it too. Every time he remembered Battousai's slender fingers touching his cock, his heart somersaulted. And the way the man kissed him using his warm tongue—what the fuck was he trying to do? With a growl of frustration, Enishi buried his face in his hands, wanting to forget it all. Shit! He wouldn't go there again! He couldn't meet with Battousai like that, not even one more time. Otherwise, he'd lose his way—he was sure of that. He bent forward until his elbows rested on his knees, his face remaining hidden behind his hands. "Sister," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'll have to wait until we attack the dojo, just as I promised. Please forgive me. I love you so much." He was pleased when his sister's smile remained. Still, he wondered if Battousai would return to that shack. Thinking about him being there only created a gnawing uneasiness within him, so he tried to push those thoughts aside.

He stood and headed to bathe for the second time that evening. He needed to wash until his body forgot Battousai's touch.

As Enishi walked through the foyer of the mansion, he heard the excited banter of his comrades as they discussed the horrible death that awaited Battousai at their hands. His forehead crinkled. _As if any of them really could actually kill Battousai._ Although their discussion did rekindle his original Jinchuu plans. Having decided not to meet with his enemy, his original revenge idea became his next move. He would attack the Kamiya dojo just as he'd intended. Whereas previously this strategy had excited him, now he felt a heavy knot in his belly.

* * *

The sun dipped in the horizon as Kenshin cooked a late dinner for everyone at the dojo. He tried his best to keep up appearances that everything was fine, but the recurrent concerned stares and nervous chatter told him he wasn't fooling anyone—not even Yahiko. And Sanosuke may have been partly to blame, as the man uncharacteristically helped Kenshin prepare the meal. His good friend hadn't left his side, with the exception of Kenshin's bath earlier, since their return to the dojo. And Kaoru had strangely kept her distance, as if she sensed something was amiss.

Following dinner, Kenshin retreated to his room. He lit the lantern by the door and sat with his back against the wall. He felt like a traitor who didn't even deserve the privilege to sleep in this room after what he'd done with Enishi. Kaoru would be devastated when she found out. He cared deeply for her, and would protect her and the others until the end, no matter what. He wanted to help Enishi, too, if he could.

Kenshin exhaled deeply as he silently berated himself. Even Tomoe would've been disappointed in him. Although his intentions had initially been pure, he was now certain that he'd ended up hurting Enishi even more by adding additional confusion to the man's mental trauma. He hung his head. "I'm sorry, Tomoe. I've let you down again."

Kenshin was startled from his thoughts with a knock on his door. Sanosuke poked his head in.

"May I come in?" the man asked. Not waiting for a response, he entered and sat beside Kenshin.

"Kenshin," Sanosuke began. "Are you alright?"

Kenshin turned to him with a weak smile. "Yes, just tired." He didn't want to tell his friend that he couldn't get his mind off Enishi.

"You know," Sanosuke began. "If you're lonely, I understand. I really do."

Kenshin stared at the floor. He was lonely. That was true. Still, it seemed Sanosuke misunderstood his intentions with Enishi. Or had he?

Sanosuke fidgeted, staring down at his lap. Finally, he cleared his throat. "If...if you need someone for companionship, I would..." his voice trailed off as he looked away. His face heated. He couldn't believe what he'd just said.

Kenshin smiled softly. "That's not what that was about. I owe Enishi." Why did he feel like a liar saying that? "I took his sister's life, so in return, I must try to make amends. Tomoe would want me to watch over him."

Sanosuke smacked his palm against the floor, his eyes flashing angrily. "That's not right! It was an accident! You don't owe him shit!" he pleaded with his friend. "You don't owe him anything! You hear me?" He scowled before adding, "Just wait until he shows his face around here. I'm going to–"

"Sano," Kenshin interrupted. "That's exactly what I want to prevent. I don't want him to attack the dojo. I want to diffuse the situation before it gets to that point. That's what I was trying to do."

"But..." Sanosuke began, and then stopped. That sure wasn't what it sounded like was happening back at that ramshackle shack in the middle of nowhere. A shudder ran through his body as he recalled the way his friend had sounded when at the mercy of Enishi—each wild moan from the normally reserved man. In fact, he hadn't stopped thinking about it since.

"I won't let you go there again," Sanosuke declared like a petulant child. He knew he needed to tamp down his anger, yet struggled to do so.

"Don't worry, Sano," Kenshin reassured. "Everything will work out."

Sanosuke sighed. He'd tried his best. He stood up. "Sleep well," he said, before sliding the door shut behind him. He paused for a moment outside the door, then bowed his head and slowly walked away.

Kenshin snuffed out his lantern and stretched out on his futon, staring up at the ceiling. What to do? He tried to ignore the unsettling feeling in his gut. Did Tomoe want him to try to reach her brother one more time? After all, technically, there were still five more days to change Enishi's mind. Unfortunately, if the expression on Enishi's face was any indicator, the man would probably never go back to that place. And Kenshin had no idea where the man was staying, and certainly no way of finding out. He exhaled deeply. Out of options. His eyelids grew heavy.

* * *

Tomoe walked through the darkness with her lantern, every so often turning to beckon Kenshin to follow.

"Where are we going?" he called after her. A rush of wind through the trees was the only reply. He hurried to keep up.

"What's wrong?" he asked when she stopped and pointed to something.

He followed her gaze to the shack, illuminated beneath the moonlight. He turned back to find Tomoe had disappeared.

Kenshin sat up with a start, breathless. It was morning. He felt energized. Tomoe wanted him to go back one more time.

He quickly dressed and grabbed his sakabatou and slid it into place at his waist. He paused outside his door and listened. The others were already training. He scurried off before anyone could see him go.

Unbeknownst to Kenshin, Sanosuke had seen him. He ducked back into the dojo doorway and slammed his fist against the wall. "Dammit! If you just wanted to be fucked, why didn't you say so!" he exploded.

A solid slap across Sanosuke's cheek sent him reeling backward. "What the?"

"Sanosuke! I won't tolerate that kind of talk about Miss Megumi! Especially in my dojo!" Kaoru scolded, wagging her finger at him. "Now get it together! We have work to do!"

Sanosuke was too dumbfounded to reply.

* * *

The morning sunlight filtered through the canopy of clouds, stippling the trail and surrounding landscape as Kenshin hurried toward the run-down shack. He doubted Enishi would be there, however, he had to try one last time. That was what Tomoe wanted. His pulse raced with nervous apprehension. Without realizing it, he had increased his pace drastically. So much, that he was nearly breathless when the shack came into sight. He nearly jogged the remainder of the way.

Once there, he glanced inside. He sighed with disappointment when he saw no sign of his brother-in-law. Overcome with a strange sadness, he searched the immediate area for Enishi. Unsuccessful, he reluctantly gave up. Now they would have to fight at the dojo after all. Maybe Enishi wouldn't show up there either. Why did the thought of never seeing Enishi again make him feel empty inside?

The trek back to the dojo seemed especially long as Kenshin pondered his next move. He'd been right—Enishi wouldn't return to that shack. At least he'd tried one last time. To fail both Tomoe and her beloved brother was a difficult pill to swallow. There was nothing left to do but wait for Enishi's attack on the dojo. Then again, after Enishi's odd expression and hasty departure the previous day, perhaps he'd been ruffled enough to have had a change of plans. Kenshin's heart stopped. What if he attacked earlier?

As the Kamiya dojo came into view, he smiled faintly. All of his friends were training so hard for the upcoming assault.

"You're back," Sanosuke was the first to greet him with a sharp gaze.

Kenshin nodded. "Just had to check on something. All is well," he tried to muster his typical cheery tone. "You hungry?" he quickly changed the subject.

Sanosuke grinned. "You know it!" he replied enthusiastically as he joined Kenshin's side. As much as Kenshin attempted to hide it, Sanosuke could tell Kenshin's mind was elsewhere.

The afternoon passed in a blur and soon dusk was upon the Kamiya dojo. Kenshin was busily cleaning up after the dinner he'd prepared for his friends. Between laundry and meals, Kenshin had managed to keep his emotions in check all day. Now, with his chores finished, his mind became fixated on Enishi again.

"Are you alright, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked before she headed for the dojo with Yahiko for one last training session for the night.

Kenshin smiled warmly. "Yes, thank you."

Sanosuke grabbed Kenshin's shoulder and playfully shook him. "We were just going to have some tea on the veranda."

Kaoru let out a sigh of relief. "Good." Then her eyes narrowed. "You know, you really had me worried for a while, you big jerk!" she blurted as she smacked Kenshin on the head and stormed off.

"Oro?" Kenshin rubbed his head as he watched her and Yahiko walk toward the dojo, arguing the entire way. These small familiarities with friends were of great comfort to him. This is what he wanted for Enishi—a comfortable, peaceful life surrounded by people who cared about him.

"Come on," Sanosuke beckoned Kenshin to follow him. Instead of grabbing the tea leftover from dinner, he lifted the sake jug and gently shook it. "Oh yeah, there's plenty left," he said mischievously.

Kenshin smiled. Kaoru was going to kill them both. He took a nearby lantern, lit it, and followed his friend to the veranda. He sat beside Sanosuke and the man poured him a drink. Sake was a relaxing way to end a long day. No doubt another ritual he could blame on his master, Hiko Seijūrō.

As he and Sanosuke talked of the impending battle at the dojo, Kenshin noticed Sanosuke becoming more agitated.

"Is something wrong?" Kenshin asked his friend.

Sanosuke tossed back the remaining sake in his cup. "Nope. I was thinking that I can't wait to use my Futae no Kiwami on Enishi's balls." He poured another cup and downed it in one gulp, then filled another and another.

Kenshin's eyes widened at Sanosuke's words. So, his friend was still troubled by the events of the previous day, and now he was drinking heavily. Perhaps they should call it a night. Kenshin finished his sake and set his cup aside, hoping his friend would do the same.

"Finished already?" Sanosuke blurted loudly. "I'm just getting started!" he boasted. When he lifted the jug, it slipped from his grasp and struck the ground, splattering alcohol onto his feet and lower legs. "Shit."

Kenshin picked up the jug. It was nearly empty. "I think we've had enough for tonight," he said.

Sanosuke tried to take it from him. Kenshin grasped his hand. "I can get some tea instead," he offered. Sanosuke's unusual behavior concerned him, but this was a stressful time for all of them.

Sanosuke clumsily turned his hand to clasp Kenshin's. He studied his friend for a few moments. The flicker of the lantern danced in his friend's gentle gaze. "Why him?" Sanosuke asked, his voice low, pained. "Why that guy?" He grimaced. _Why not me?_

"Maybe we should go inside, Sano," Kenshin spoke softly, setting the jug aside. Feeling uneasy, he glanced around. The warm night air seemed too still and the hair stood up on the back of his neck. Though he saw nothing, he felt someone lurked there in the dark.

"You scared or something?" Sanosuke joked and threw his arm around Kenshin to pull him close to his side. "Don't worry, I can escort you to your room," he added with a hearty laugh. With a helpful hand from Kenshin, Sanosuke unsteadily stood up. Kenshin grabbed the lantern before helping Sanosuke stagger into the house. He could collect the jug and cups later.

Kenshin looked back one last time as they went inside. Trepidation skittered down his spine as he gazed into the surrounding darkness.

* * *

Enishi peeked out from his hiding spot. Battousai's voice echoed through the still night, followed by another male's laughter—drunken laughter. That guy! Battousai was talking with that fucking Sanosuke guy again! He tightened his fingers around the rope holding his sword. Somebody was going to die! Enishi contemplated charging the man that very second, until suddenly all went silent.

Fuck! Enishi ducked back behind a tree. Had Battousai seen him? Enishi had been skulking near the dojo for hours until, under the cover of night, he'd snuck behind this tree, just inside the Kamiya Dojo front gate. Nostrils flared and fists bunched, Enishi wondered what to do next. His jaw quivered with rage. He'd been stood up by his nemesis for this—laundry and cooking for some fucking obnoxious girl? Or to have fucking sake with that imbecile, Sanosuke, who'd followed him around all evening like a fucking dog—never letting Battousai out of his sight?

Well, he was not going to be made to look the fool! Enishi had agonized and ultimately decided to give Battousai one more chance to make amends. He'd expected his nemesis would return to the shack to get his punishment. However the swordsman was nowhere to be found! Enishi had waited until late afternoon for that fucking coward to show up! When he'd missed the last train to Yokohama for the day, he decided to pay Battousai a visit at this pathetic excuse for a dojo. He wanted to see firsthand where Battousai resided with the weaklings he professed to be protecting. He'd hoped to catch the man alone at some point, but never got the chance because Battousai was never alone for a single minute! Instead, Enishi had witnessed a horrific scene of domestic Hell that made his skin crawl even now.

Enishi had watched his enemy cook, serve food, and hang laundry like that woman's slave. The whole scene infuriated him! He would've never believed it if he hadn't seen it for himself! This was what Battousai's life had been relegated to? The powerful assassin was a slave to that bossy girl! Despicable! She yelled at that Yahiko boy incessantly. Enishi's eyes narrowed. And that Sanosuke guy was glued to Battousai's side the entire evening. Just what kind of relationship did he have with Battousai? Enishi's lips quivered as he fought to swallow back a dull ache in his throat.

To see Battousai interacting like a peasant with these people confused Enishi. The man was pleasant and soft-spoken, even while doing all of the work that he did. His smile was kind, and his face lit up with laughter. Had Battousai changed this much? And what was with that "Oro!" bullshit and that ridiculous expression on his face after that woman had hit him over the head? Who the fuck had he been surrounding himself with to pick up on that? Who WAS this man? Was this all an act put on by this cruel murderer? This had to be a ruse! Enishi was the only person who knew the real Battousai; the brutal assassin!

Enishi watched until the last light went out in the house and dojo. Now, more than ever he was going to find Battousai and yank him out of there if he had to! This was going to end now! He stepped out from his hiding spot. Just then, the door slid open and someone stepped out. He darted back behind the tree. _Battousai!_

Kenshin stepped off the veranda and cautiously surveyed the area. He crept toward the front gate. "Enishi. It's you, isn't it?" he whispered.

"Fuck this," Enishi grumbled as he strode out from his hiding spot and quickly closed the distance between him and Kenshin.

"You came," Kenshin gasped with both shock and excitement. There was no reply.

Without missing a step, Enishi yanked Kenshin off his feet with one arm and stalked off with the man draped over his right shoulder. _I'll punish him, Tomoe…_

"Nobody fucking stands me up! Especially you, Battousai," Enishi growled.

* * *

To be continued…

**Author's Note**- Please forgive me, but I think I'll end the chapter here because the next part is going to be pretty intense. Thanks for continuing to read this story! And thank you again for the reviews!


End file.
